Why?
by twilight1996
Summary: Bella has cancer, and this is her reaction to when she wake's up and find's that some of her hair has fallen out. Inspired by skin but rascal flats


**Just a one shot bella has cancer. Edward and the cullen's are vampire's, edward wants to save turning bella into a vampire if only he has to. The one shot was inspired by the song Skin by rascal falts. You don't have to review, but if you do I might concider making this a story. Sorry if there Is spelling mistakes I didn't really take time to fix it all.**

I woke up and felt sick, but nuthing else was knew. I don't understand why Edward wont change me, he knows I have cancer he's says he would never do this to me unless he had to. It's cruel.

I was laying on edward's couch In his room, edward left to go hunting yesterday and said he would return soon as possible, which is today. I looked at the clock on the wall, it's 4 in the afternoon, ever since I started chemo, I'v felt so tired and sleeping more. I shook my head and decided to shower. I flipped of the blanket, and stretched, I got up to fold the blanket but froze at the sight. On the pillow, laid lock's of my hair. Tears welded into my eyes, I sat down and picked up what use to be my hair. I scunched it into my hand's as the tears fell from my eye's freely. I felt a sob trying to escape my lips, I didn't want my family all rushing into here, I just needed to be alone for a bit. I sat there staring at my hair. I was frustrated, at edward and myself. I felt ugly, edward dosint deserve this "thing" he called his love. Just the though of him calling me love, made me sob. I baried my head in my pillow, and sobbed and cryed. I screamed as loud as I could into the pillow. I heard edwards door open, I looked to the side so see who it was, carsile, alice, rose, esme,jasper, and emmet. Everybody but my edward.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" carsile asked softly as he started walking over towards the couch. I grabbed the hair that I had bin holding, and showed him it. He looked cunfused for a second but soon relization came across his face.

"Bella, this is natural for chemotherpy patients" carsile rubbed my back, I felt discussed with myself, and I whipped away from his touch.

"Bella honey please.-"

"CARSILE IM UGLY!" I shouted, frustrated as tears fell harder than before.

"Bella that is not true!" carsile said serious.

"YES IT IS" I cried and crumpled to the ground.

"just please, let me be alone" I whispered.

"alright but bella, if you need any of us, please let us know honey" I nodded and waited till I heard them all leave.

I slowly got off the floor and onto the couch, I grabbed the blanket and covered up myself, and my head. Nobody deserves to see me, im to ugly. I laid on the bed crying sobbing, telling myself I was ugly over and over. Intill I heard the door open, and close, I didn't even bother to look.

"Bella?" a soft velvet voice whisperd.

"go away" I whispered clearly I could even tell I was crying. It was silent, and I felt him sit down at the end of the couch.

"bella, love tell me-"

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE, YOU COULDINT POSSIBLY LOVE SOMETHING LIKE ME!" I shouted, I probably was taking my frustration out on him, but I couldint help it. Edward removed the blanket, as I held it tightly, but I still wasitn strong enough.

"bella, you cant possibly think that, I love you no matter what" edward velvet voice said softly. I sobbed even harder.

"tell me whats the matter" he whisperd, I looked at him.

"Why won't you change me!" I asked in between sobs.

" Because love Im only going to change you if you need it, your strong enough to get through this" he said looking at me.I was getting angry, I didn't believe a word he said.

"NO IM NOT, IM UGLY STUPID HUMAN!" I said throughing my hands up. Edward grabbed my wrists and brought them close to him.

"Don't ever say that about yourself!" he said.

"ITS TRUE!" I struggled to get my wrist's free, edward let my wrists go.

"IM UGLY, EDWARD WHY WONT YOU CHANGE ME?!" I shouted, hitting his chest over and over.

"WHY?!" I asked hitting harder, I probably caused more damage to myself than him, but It felt good getting this out.

"why?!" I said calmer, and hitting his chest lighter.

"why?" I whispered, and threw myself at him, and cried into his chest. Edward didn't say anything but hold me, as I whispered over and over, why.


End file.
